Vampire Girl/Paradox
Vampire Girl, or Vanilla as a companion, is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. The Four Heavenly Bandits are trying to imitate the Four Heavenly Knights by using their corresponding elements. Vampire Girl uses the wind, taking after Alma Elma. Biography The third bandit you encounter is Vampire Girl, the Heavenly Bandit of the Wind. Sonya fails to take her seriously, followed by the bandit attacking. Defeated, she starts crying and runs away. After beating Dragon Pup, the party takes each of the bandits back to Iliasburg to apologize to the townsfolk. A merchant offers to take Vampire Girl to work in his shop. She’s currently trying to sell her wares in the item shop. As her goods are comprised of things like acorns, rocks, and weeds, she’s not having much success. You can recruit her, but you need to have access to the Merchant job, and then you need to help Vanilla find a beetle on Talos Hill. Monsterpedia Entry “''Another young monster of the Four Bandits. Even though she is a young vampire, she already possesses some of the powerful abilities of adult vampires, such as the ability to transform into a bat and to use her eyes to control her targets’ mind.'' Like an adult vampire, she is able to suck the energy from her prey, especially from a man’s penis. Most men would be quick to give in to her energy sucking, happily giving both their energy and semen to her mouth. In addition, she is capable of sucking energy from her target with her vagina. Squeezing the man as if she was milking him, she can extract his energy. She enjoys playing with men like toys until they faint. Even though she is young and immature, one must not forget that she is still a powerful vampire.” Attacks * Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack * '''Bat Charge '- One Foe(x3), Physical * '''Energy Steal- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drains HP * Demon Eyes of Seduction '- All Foes, Seduction 75% * '''Mantle Rub '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * 'Panty Rub '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute Strategy Overall, there is a single attack that might be problematic for you. That of course, is '''Demon Eyes of Seduction. It hits all members of the party, with a 75% chance to induce Temptation. If they are seduced, they will attack Luka for up to three turns, making it an annoying ability. Swap out these party members with one from the reserve pool. Because she’s a Vampire, she’s weak to fire. So Rami continues to be very useful throughout each of the fights. Evaluation “I can’t believe you fell prey to that petite blood sucker… My goodness, what an embarrassment of a hero you’re turning out to be. The Vampire Girl does not have any strong techniques. I mean, a colony of bats is nothing you can’t handle. She can also use temptation techniques, but not very often and the success rate is low anyway. On defence, she is weak against fire so burning her is quite efficient. Make sure you remember that vampires make excellent kindling. Now go, oh brave Luka. Vampires are an affront to all of creation, and it is your duty to wipe them out.” Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Irina Mountains Category:Four Bandits Category:Iliasburg Category:Vampires Category:Group Boss